weedsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shane Botwin
Shane Gregory Botwin is Nancy's younger son and was with Judah at the time of his death. Shane takes out his grief in bizarre emotional ways, such as talking to his father even though he isn't alive. Shane is also very smart. He was born in 1995. Character History Shane develops an obsession over Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, and he asks his mother to move the family there many times. Called "Strange Botwin" by his fellow students, he is viewed as a freak at school, and is the frequent target of bullies. At home, he is neglected by his family because of their drug businesses. Shane's behavior becomes more extreme upon moving to Ren Mar. He eventually turns to sex, drugs, alcohol and even murder (caused by a death threat to the family issued by Pilar). He also becomes increasingly violent and develops a disregard for rules, laws, and other social conventions. He has masturbated to a naked picture of his mom which he kept hidden in a book. He later develops a yeast infection inside of his penis from the two girls to whom he lost his virginity. Shane eventually finds himself redhanded at the scene of a murder to defend the family by killing Pilar in cold blood, and the transformation reflects Nancy's absence as a proper mother to her children. He gains Ignacio's respect by acknowledging that he would kill the hitman with no remorse to protect his family. He is viewed by Ignacio as a kindred spirit of sorts. When he allows Nancy to take the charge for killing Pilar, he leaves on a plane and is not seen for several years later. When we see him again, he is 18 years old. He finally returns when Nancy is set free on probation where he tries to re-connect with his family. In an attempt to get inside information and impress the family, Shane joins the police academy and meets a girl named Angela Mullen (Danielle Watts) jump ahead in the world of Weeds to a point where Nancy is shot in the head by a .22 rifle handled by ex D.E.A. officer husband's son to then be arrested and put in jail by Shane for attempted murder Trivia Category:Moop - Shane, along with Lenny and Celia, were all cast in Finding Nemo together. Shane voices Nemo, Lenny voices Marlin (Nemo's father) and Celia voices Coral (Nemo's mother). - Shane went through a brief period of openly interacting with his deceased father when he was younger. - Shane once joined a mom's group and lied about having a wife who died in war in Afghanistan. - Uncle Andy takes Shane to a brothel to lose his virginity. He ends up being masturbated by a hooker. - As a teenager, Shane discovered naked pictures of his mother which he regularly masturbated to. - At an evening soiree, Shane murdered a powerful Mexican politician. LOL - Shane lost his virginity in a threesome, at a pretty young age. - As a child, Shane gradually grew obsessed with moving from California to Pittsburgh. - From Nancy's three sons, Shane is Judah's only biological son. - Shane helps raise his younger brother, Stevie/Avi, when the family worked at a hotel. - Shane grows up to be a cop, and an alcoholic that eventually seeks rehabilitation. - During his brief stay in Copenhagen, Shane becomes a puppeteer. - Shane also grows up to parent a sick mustache, that needs to be shaved immediately. - As he grew older, Shane began to display concerning psychopathic tendencies. - Shane speaks a few phrases of Spanish, most of which are profane. - Despite the Botwin family having committed multiple petty crimes, Shane's are the worst. - Shane has committed murder and loan fraud. * Shane is the only Botwin to commit murder Category:Characters